The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0039’.
‘PEHY0039’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has relatively small sized, cup shaped flowers with a deep salmon colored star shaped pattern on a light salmon background, mid early flowering and a trailing plant habit
‘PEHY0039’ originated from an X-ray treated cutting of variety ‘PEHY0004’ (U.S. Pat. No. 23,432) in April 2013 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
In comparison with the parent, ‘PEHY0039’ is having a salmon colored star pattern, a light salmon colored background color, and 2 days earlier in flower, while ‘PEHY0004’ is having a rose colored star pattern, a light rose colored background and 2 days later in flower.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0039’ was accomplished when vegetative stem tip cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2013 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.